girlfriend_karifandomcom-20200213-history
Girlfriend Kari Wiki
"I have no clue what I'm doing but I like it" -- Anonymous Welcome to the Girlfriend Beta Wiki This is a English Wiki for the popular Japanese mobile game, Girlfriend Beta, also known as Girlfriend Kari (ガールフレンド(仮)). In this game, you get to take anime girls out on dates. In other words, if you're playing this game, you have successfully become a sexually frustrated and useless member of society. The official site of the app is here: http://girlfriend-kari.jp/ Hopefully, this wiki will serve to translate the variety of ingame options, events, and maybe even the stories. It's only a shame that I don't know any Japanese...so sign up for an account and help me please. Learn more about the game over in the introduction section. Current version in the Google Play Store is 2.1.18, direct download links for android can be found here. If you want to figure out how to download apps from the Japanese Play Store yourself, check out the installation section. What we need... * More contributors * More people that play GF Kari so we can form a club and dominate the events * People that actually know Japanese * People that are willing to check over the current pages and make comments on what they think should be changed/added/reformatted * Someone who actually knows what keisaku keisaku means So apparently keisaku keisaku just means "search," meaning that the girls are urging the viewers of the CM to search up the app and install it. In other words, if you feel like you have something to contribute, by all means do so. If you know someone that can contribute, please tell them to do so! Thanks! Current known bugs: * In the app version, some images for the cards do not load, shows an error message saying that the art can "only be seen in the browser version." (source) ** The workaround to this problem is to play on the browser version, which you can check the installation section for more information on this. * Playing in the theatre may cause the game to crash, this is probably due to the app being too resource-intensive. Consider closing some apps/restarting your device for better luck. * If you're using the app version, you get an error message when dating girls that translates roughly to "please update your browser." (something like 通信エラー ブラウザを更新して下さい). To fix this problem, change your phone's locale to Japan or change its language to Japanese. For androids, if you don't have native Japan locale support, you can try out the app Custom Locale in the play store. * If you're using the browser version, you may also get that same error message. I'd try changing your PC/mobile device locale to Japan. If that doesn't work, don't worry too much about dates. They do give nice stat bonuses, but you can live without them. Current Events I've noticed that there seems to be a cycing of the types of events in this game...Expect a summary of these types of events in the future, and then I'll be able to write less about the actul event mechanics and more about the event rewards! Yay! * * From July 31st till August 14th, the たすけて！マイヒーロー～肝試し編～ (Help! My Hero!) event is underway. * The event appears to be split into two sections - one that lasts till August 7th, and the other that starts on the 7th till the 14th. * What changes between the two halves appear to be the prizes that you can get from the special gacha. * Basically, you go to "class" while preparing for some haunted test-of-courage like activity. * When you go to this activity, the gameplay is the same as the "Area" sections, but you might get encounters with some bad guys! ** Battle those baddies to rescue the girl and get bronze keys which you can use on one of the special gachas to get Ichigo's event HR card. *** You use your own stamina and team of girls to fight it. Each heart that is displayed is 1/4 of your total stamina, and they recover at the same speed as your battle stamina. ** When you've defeated enough baddies, a orange bar at the top will be filled (during the fight section), and you will fight some super-rare ultimate bad dude ** Defeat him for gold keys which you can use on the rare special gacha for a chance to get the event SR card! ** After each type of baddie that you defeat, they come back with more health. This is growing to be a real pain on my side...the ultimate one has like 20 million HP and I have no clue how to beat him anymore. Hopefully there's a daily reset. ** Certain cards will give you attack power bonuses in the event. Check the event link for more information (under the section スペシャル応援ガール). * The apple courage bottle drink allows you to attack with 3x your max stamina's power (meaning it provides for 12 hearts worth of damage). * CARDS! ** HR Ichigo Kohinata: Receive from the bronze key gacha (up to four times). Untransformed Stats: 5799, 6992. Transformed Stats: 8699, 10511. ** SR Kyoko Tachibana: Receive from ranking within 1000, 500, 300, or 100 in the individual point ranking. (You need a ton of points to be ranked that highly, so good luck.) Untransformed Stats: 9644, 7804. Transformed Stats: 14462, 11721. ** SR Akane Sakurai: Receive two from using the blue gold key gacha (after August 7th), receive two more from ranking within 4000 and 1500 in the individual point ranking (also basically impossible for me, but I love Akane so I'm gonna try). Untransformed Stats: 8573, 6931. Transformed Stats: 12856, 10412. ** SR Yurara Mishima: Receive by beating 5, 10, 15, and 15 ultimate baddies in a row. Good luck. The first one is pretty easy to get...Untransformed Stats: 6531, 5495. Transformed Stats: 9797, 8257. ** SR Mai Masaoka: Receive two from the pink gold key gacha (before August 7th), receive one by getting 2mil points, receive one from placing within 3000 in the halfway point of the individual point ranking. Untransformed Stats: 7014, 8471. Transformed Stats: 10519, 12725. ** HR Raimu Nejikawa: Receive at 120,000 points, 800,000 points, and then place within 30,000 and 10,000 in the individual points. Untransformed Stats: 6588, 5315. Transformed Stats: 9879, 7990. ** Now, I've only been playing for a while, so I can't really tell which girl has good stats. HR Ichigo (when transformed to become SR) seems pretty good. SR Yurara pretty much sucks, useless as an SR unless you transform it to an SSR. Akane's stats seem decent, her defense seems lacking a bit. Kyoko seems pretty good, but she's too hard to get. * Good luck! I already got my TWO Ichigo HRs, I'm aiming to get 3 of them to get her SR now hehehe Read more about events here! News * There is now an OFFICIAL browser version for computers now! You don't need to use that chrome extension that makes your browser communicate as if it were an android device anymore, you can now just go to vcard.ameba.jp. Based on what I heard, however, this currently only works on Google Chrome browsers. Correct me if I'm wrong, however. * 4th wave of Anime cast has been announced, it basically features all the characters that I wanna see in the anime (INCLUDING ICHIGO AND NAE AHHHH BASED SILVER LINK), I do wonder how the anime will perform...It's also unknown whether or not there will be a 5th wave, but I seem doubtful of it. There's too many characters already. *Anime adaptation for Girlfriend Beta has been announced (25 June 2014) ** The production company is SILVER LINK!!!!!! BASEDBASEDBASEDBASED PRISMA ILYA BASEDBASEDBASED ** It is set to air October 2014 (Fall season) ** Current voice actors that are confirmed: *** Mochizuki Erena (CV: Harada Hitomi) *** Murakami Fumio (CV: Nazuka Kaori) *** Shiina Kokomi (CV: Satou Satomi) *** Sakurai Akane (CV: Satou Rina) *** Chloe Lemaire (CV: Tange Sakura) Table of Contents I'll create links for these later I promise Current ToC is (obviously) tentative. >Welcome! * Home Page >Overview * Introduction ** Still not convinced? >Getting Prepared * Installation ** Download ** Japan Play Store * Setting Up >Girlfriend Kari, the game itself * Gameplay Overview * Tutorial >Gameplay Basics * Main UI * Area * Battle * Yell * Transform * Graduate * Dates * Job * Clubs * Items * Gifts >Getting Good Cards * Cupid * Girls >The Theater * Stories * Girl Scenarios (Walkthrough) >The Latest News! * News ** Anime-Specific News * Events * Commercials >Management * Ameba Account * Coins >Misc. * Issues/Bugs * FAQ >Dead/Outdated Pages * Social Game Viewer (dead because browser version now officially supports PC) Comments, Discussion, Talk Feel free to add comments about this wikia, or talk about things GF-Kari related. Please feel free to provide constructive criticism, grammatical edits, or content reordering suggestions. It's hard running a wikia alone... Hey guys try to color-code your responses so it's easier to tell who's who heh...actually, how do you color-code text on a wikia... I'm kind of busy with college preparations these days so I probably won't be able to get much posted...but don't worry, I'll keep adding! I GOT MY FIRST SR yEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I GOT THE SAME SR TWICE YEEEEEEEAAAAA What is requirement to date girls here? I kind of stuck it send pop up but I can't read it... >What do you mean? If you're using the app, I believe that your phone has to be on japan locale or japanese language in order to date girls. See if that gets rid of the pop-up. I play using the computer browser version and have set my unicode of my computer to Japan maybe I will try to use VPN I have using VPN and still can't get the date >I don't exactly know what to do here...if you have a mobile device, try installing the app and switching your locale to Japan. The dates don't do too much to affect gameplay though - they do boost the stats of a girl by about double for one day. Did someone know the grade of the card from lowest N to what is highest? >N, HN, R, HR, SR, SSR, UR. Or so I believe. If I want to evolve card should I max the level first? And any other tips to evolve card? >Looks like my previous intel was wrong. If you want to evolve a card, if you have the previous card at max level, you get a 10% stat bonus on the evolved card. If it's not max leveld, you only get a 5% stat bonus. The evolving system seems to be even more complex, but I'm too lazy to look into that. If anyone wants to add information, be my guest. >(YosukexHitomi) Evolving a cards is quite simple,there are few methods,MAX method,DIRECT method or STOCK method. 3MAX OR 4MAX Method is by maxing out every cards before fusing it,example : max R and max R= R+ (maxed two R+) into HR.and maxed it. 3DIRECT OR 4 DIRECT,by only maxing the tier 2 cards,the + card,example : R and R= R+ (maxed two R+) into HR.and maxed it. 3 STOCK OR 4 STOCK,no need to maxing the level of any cards just fused the cards immediately,example : R and R = R+,R+ and R+=HR,and maxed the final card,of course it you wanted to get the better stats,3 MAX or 4 MAX is recommended,even if you don't have the 4 cards,using 3 cards still give a better stats,compared to DIRECT or STOCK method,it quite hard to tell in here though. Hello GFK players,did you guys also made this GFK wiki? http://gfbeta.wikia.com/wiki/GirlFriend_BETA_Wiki there's a characters list,but the articles and profile are pretty much empty. >I (ErinaAveen) have no connection with that wiki, but if you do, it'd be nice if we could form a collaboration of some sorts! > (YosukexHitomi) i'll try talking with the admins,personally i like just one good wiki,maybe we could merged,or you guys could help me edit the articles,i actually comes from facebook GFK players,please join (https://www.facebook.com/groups/girlfriendkari/ ) >I requested to join that facebook group, but I'll probably continue to add to this wiki. I'm pretty busy right now because I'm about to move in to college, but I'll be back and writing more soon! My real name initials are JH, so add me to that group if you can! (ErinaAveen) >(YosukexHitomi),i'm actually wanted to edit and add some articles on this wiki,if i'm allowed,and yeah i'm already add you on FB,my last FB name is Suzuki. >(Rudipur) just a thought, maybe it's better to put the ToC in the header tab? that way we can access it from anywhere and easier to be seen Latest activity Category:Browse